creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Town of Witches
Warning: the following may contain some text that may be too disturbing or graphic for children under the age of ten. Parental Guidance is suggested for children nine and younger. On January 18, 1942, a group of local investigators were researching the deaths of forty-two newborn babies located around the same areas. One of them discovered a journal in a town from the year of 1432, in what used to be a small town called Yunderson Village. Around these areas was a round, but large forest, which has made inaccessible for unknown reasons. However, the contents of the journal may provide a clue as to why. Please, do not keep reading into this Wiki if you may have a mental illness, paranoia, or a faint heart. However, for those of you who want to know the truth, keep reading. September 7, 1431: Oh Lord, please don't let this happen again. I keep trying to fit in at school, but the christian kids keep making fun of my mother's odd behavior. Some even spit in my face in disgust. I am very thankful that I have such a nice home in such a small, quiet town like Yunderson, though. However, that dell toward the back of the village where a woman called Nanny Morgan really creeps me out. September 28, 1431: Oh blessed is the Lord, ''that shy girl, Christina seems to have accepted me as a friend. However, she never did say where she lived. September 30, 1431: Christina hasn't asked me to meet her in the woods for the past two days, which is odd. ''She seemed to have disappeared from existence. Also, people are beginning to frame me for her disappearances, which makes me angry as she was my only friend, and my best one at that. October 5, 1431: The weather is beginning to get a bit colder now, and Christina still is nowhere to be found! October 12, 1431: My mother seems to have locked herself away from the world lately. All she ever does is sit by the fireplace in her rocking chair. October 20th, 1431: My mother told me to sit with her and have a talk with her. She told me that we were safe as long as the charms were up. October 31, 1431: The townsfolk have been glaring at my mother all week! Maybe its because they think she's responsible for the murders of babies and the disappearance of Christina! I don't go to school anymore, and now, I never will! December 5, 1431: Twenty-five town mothers have accused my mother of being the cause of those deaths! They report seeing her shadow in their house, which never happened in my house, not any shadow but mine and my mothers, not a shadow of a murderer. Now they have her sentenced to death! December 21, 1431: It happened yesterday. My mother was hung up on a wooden stake, and burned. Her flesh was smoldering and curling into a black goop which mothers spat on and fathers helped her death along by stabbing her and beating her screaming remains. the blood fed into the sewer hole. I turned my head to look away, and as I did so, I saw huge, black iris's meet mine and my blood ran cold as I recognized how similar her wrinkled, rotting skin was to Christina's. It was Christina! Only this woman was older, and hunched over, her breath like that of a boar who has been drinking out of the loo. January 5, 1432: I have been sentenced to death. The cold, bitter days have welcomed the darkness into my mind. Now I have no regrets. May my last breath be a curse on all the newborn babies of this town. Mark my words, this town will know the wrath of a true witch for a thousand years, and no one will hear their cries for help. It has been decided that the words of this tale was just a joke written by some kid who came by. However it has also been marked as a threat and possibly, this may be the truth or bare some information as to why the woods were blocked off. Recent investigations have shown that many children have disappeared from their family after walking a distance across the Dell of what used to be Yunderson Village. I am not responsible for any paranoia, mental traumas, suicides, disappearances, or investigations into the dell and I strongly advise not entering the dell, let alone the town. (I am not going to lie and say that this is real, but it is just a story that is made up by me, and please share your ideas and advice, and this is my first CreepyPasta) Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances